Gangs
by Cabin-6's-Aurelie-Goode
Summary: Two rival gangs the eagles, romans, and the bloods, greeks, face off until a huge problem pulls them together and forces them to play nice. First Percy Jackson Fanfiction! I will have spoilers for the second series so... Anyway hope you all like it. Also I am rating this T even though it is really more M because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this\/ down below this little blurb \/ is what I said when I published this as a crossover of the outsiders and the Percy Jackson series**

 **I decided to combine my favorite book with my favorite series so this is like mythology jumping west side story with a little help from real live weapons and how to use them. I am rating this High up because it desperately needs to be because its definitely going to get way more nasty than the actual books. I going to use the PJO and HOO characters for a gang I'm going to call the Demi's and of course we will have the Greasers. I hope you get the point so far and I'll post the first chapter soon, but before I go just need to say that everyone who we think is dead or really is deade is not dead in this story. I suggest reading all ten of Rick riordans books and the outsiders before you read this because there will be spoilers and I am usually good about giving clues about them coming.**

 **I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND. I AM GOING TO HAVE STORY ABOUT GANGS BUT THE TWO OPPOSING GANGS WILL BE THE EAGLES, THE ROMANS, AND THE BLOODS, THE GREEKS. THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT THAN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES BECAUSE THERE ARE SPOLIERS AND ALSO YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT HALD THE CHARACTERS WILL BE MADE UP. LAST THING YOU SHOULD KNOW IS THAT I LOVE THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES TWO BITS(OUTSIDERS JOKE) BUT I WILL CHANGE A LOT OF THINGS ABOUT THIS SORRY BUT I KIND OF HAVE TO WITH THE PLOT LINE I HAVE IN MY HEAD.**

 **I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

 **BYE!**

 **Lydi**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi readers, Lydi here! I am super excited for this story so I'm not going to say much except that I disclaim most of the characters and their names. Also just so you know I do that once then I don't bother doing it again, let alone every chapter I find it annoying that people think they have to do it every time. It is way to redundant once is enough. Anyway...SHOWTIME!**

 **Annabeth's Pov**

two words: school sucks. I absolutely hate it right now because of the people. the only thing though is that I love school at the same time because I love to learn unlike the other bloods. Okay so maybe you have no idea who the bloods are. Let me just say that we are awesome, everyone of us with the exception of me loves the people at school and hates the learning and we are dangerous. Well maybe not all the girls are dangerous but most of us rank in the dangerous to lethal zone. Yeah, that is why no body messes with us. We have all been together as friends since we were really young because hey, let me just say we have rough world to live in and having a lot of people to back you up whenever you need it is important and awesome. It also helps that most of us carry weapons. Oh and we don't just get them and go around killing people. We aren't monsters you know. We are just a gang of kids who get caught up in some pretty messed up stuff. I swear the most messed up guy I know is Luke. His dad owns a strip club downtown and sometimes the girls in the bloods gang work there but just as a special private thing for our boyfriends or for private events when we get picked out by a guy and just get down in the dirty dancing. See we are only 16 and underaged so we have to be careful about how we do things and we have to watch the limit. yeah the limit is like this set of rules that Luke's dad has that says nothing past lap and pole dances. Okay so maybe that isn't as fun as we might like but the other girls are allowed to go farther with their boyfriends. Well I don't have a boyfriend but let me just say, major crush on our leader Percy. I love his dark hair that shows his dark side and his bright playful eyes that light up the night when we go on the offensive or the twinkle they get when he's told that we get to go save a member from getting jumped. Well that is all I worry about everyday. So yeah back to my life.

I was walking out of AP English which was the last class of the day and was really excited. Today Perce had something big planned. He only told Grover, his best friend, and Tyson, his brother who is blind in one eye after getting stabbed by one of the Eagles, our opposing gang, knows that there is a surprise and what it is. I am the only one other than those three who knows that there is a surprise because Perce thinks of me as a trusted advisor in his reign over the bloods. Okay so I was excited and I was walking down the hall. I was passing a bunch of girls and boys that are part of the bloods and we all said hi. It was a rule that Percy made up to try and hold the group together better, whenever you see someone from the bloods gang past of present you had to say hello or hi or hey or something, like just acknowledge them. Anyway so I was excited and I was going back to my apartment that I shared with my half-brother Malcolm and best friend Thalia. I was headed for the fire escape on the side of the building because its and abandoned building we live in. I don't really care for paying for that kind of stuff but I do care to take people's money just for dancing in a tight tiny skirt and sexy bra. It was like being in a bikini that really makes you look beautiful, almost like a model wearing it. Okay so I was going home and I went in the alley to the fire escape when someone grabbed me. I freaked. I started kicking and screaming for help and for the blood to rise which is what we yell when something is wrong and we don't want the cops involved. I heard a few guys come running over from across the street telling the guys who had me to put me down, but they didn't. I couldn't see them so I didn't know if they were eagles or just really big jerks or guys who wanted it to go farther at the club. When they finally put me down I saw it was the lead three of the eagles. Just like we had Percy Tyson and Grover, the Eagles have Jason, Leo and Frank. I'm not scared of Frank because he is like a big teddy bear who doesn't want to hurt anyone but has to when he is told to or when he thinks its the right time. I know for a fact that his is afraid to hit a girl. Then there is Leo. I am not scared at all of him because even Aphrodite could take him in a fight. He would probably just start hitting on her anyway. He is such a big flirt. Then there is Jason. Jason is the only eagle I'm afraid of except for some of the girls and that is for very good reason and the reason is for later. He could kill me if he wanted to. Around us Bloods it was like he had no emotion, no humanity. He killed my big brother Daniel when I was 9. He was 10 and Daniel was 11. I have hated him and been afraid of him ever since. Anyway so I could clearly see the people coming to help me were Percy Tyson and Grover.

When they reached us Tyson tackled Frank to the ground and Grover went at it with Leo. I mean everyone was matched up pretty fairly. Then Jason pulled a knife and put it on my throat. I screamed for him to let me go and leave me alone but I don't think he heard me. He and Percy were too immersed in a staring contest. I think that the best part of all of this would be that Thalia is the Grace family disgrace. She came to us Bloods because she hated her father and wanted to do something in spite of his commands that she join and date and eagle. Anyway so she and Jason are siblings just so you know. Okay so Percy finally said, "Let her go." in a very angry voice almost like he was growling at Jason.

"Nope. I think I'll get rid of her while I have the chance." he said taking the blade off my neck and running it down my cheek with enough pressue to break the skin and allow a slow steady stream of blood to fall down my cheek and drip on the top of my favorite shirt. I had tears in my eyes but wouldn't let them spill over. I had been trained to show no weakness. We literally have training just like the Eagles. If you are going to join you are only an active member for your four years of high school and in this town it is if you survive the training and high school not just in a social and metaphorical way but in a literal one.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled. Then almost lunged at Jason.

Then before Percy could tackle him and free me Jason said, "Oh but I wouldn't do that" almost in a witchy way, "you wouldn't want poor little Annabeth to get hurt would you."

"No he wouldn't" I said getting confused looks from both of them, "and no one gets to call me short." Well he hadn't put the knife back down to my neck so I picked my foot up and hit him in the crotch and then turned punching him in the face. Only bad part was that I landed a punch right after he stuck his knife out and stabbed me hard and deep in the right shoulder. I screamed out in pain and watched at Percy pretty mush destroyed his pretty little face in ten seconds then came to check on me. I was a crying mess and my torso up really hurt. I looked to Percy for some help with a pleading look in my eyes and he yelled for Grover and Tyson to help him.

They came over and Percy said, "Annabeth, I have to take the knife out to make sure it isn't laced with anything and to make sure that it can get stitched up and healed. Okay it is really going to hurt so on the count of three okay?" I nodded. "One... two... three!" he said ripping it out. I screamed out in pain and blacked out but not before I heard Percy yell "Shit! Shit! Shit! Damnit I needed her to stay awake!" I tried so hard, but eventually I just couldn't open my eyes.

 ** _to be continued at a later date..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi readers! I hope you liked the first chapter of the book. I decided to do the story in Annabeth's POV because she probably explains a lot of things in her head. So anyway to the story!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _They came over and Percy said, "Annabeth, I have to take the knife out to make sure it isn't laced with anything and to make sure that it can get stitched up and healed. Okay it is really going to hurt so on the count of three okay?" I nodded. "One... two... three!" he said ripping it out. I screamed out in pain and blacked out but not before I heard Percy yell "Shit! Shit! Shit! Damnit I needed her to stay awake!" I tried so hard, but eventually I just couldn't open my eyes._

I twitched. Then I opened my eyes a little and saw a blinding white light. I immediately closed them tightly again because it hurt my head and my eyes. Then I heard a boys voice say, "Grover! Wake up she's awake!"

"What?" I heard him say groggily.

"Annabeth's awake sleepy head! Go find Thalia and Malcolm."

"Will do you Your Royal Bossiness."

"Thank you Captain Commando."

"It was one time!" he yelled while walking away. Okay so yeah in the summer before eighth grade at training camp Grover got dared to run around naked in a game of truth or dare. Ever since Percy has called him Captain Commando.

I tried opening my eyes again but it just hurt so then I went to a last resort and said, "Can you turn down the lights?" in a hoarse and scratchy voice.

"Yeah sorry." said the same voice and they immediately dimmed. I opened my eyes and it didn't hurt this time so I looked around. I was obviously not in a hospital. It was a room decorated in all blues and greens with dark colored wood making up anything that wasn't blue and green. I looked to the side and I saw Percy sitting in a chair next to me holding my hand. I didn't care because I kind of liked it but would never admit it. Then he said, "Hey are you okay? You're all red."

"Yeah" I said turning an even deeper shade of red as my cheeks heated up, "I'm fine, but my head really hurts."

"I can only imagine."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week."

"A week!" I screamed sitting up fast then screaming in pain and laying back down. I don't know why but the leader of the thousands, maybe more, bloods past and present seemed concerned. I mean I am one of his, about 20, trusted advisors, but I'm not that important.

"Hey are you sure that you're okay?" he said.

"Again, I'm fine." I said, "What is with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Well, I'm just one of the many foot soldiers and you seem concerned with my well being."

"Why would you think that I'm concerned about a foot soldier like you?" he said trying to sound all high and mighty.

"Well, you said I was out for a week and I think that's how long it takes for that much stubble to be on your face." I paused as he went to look in the mirror then I said, "you also smell like you've been in this room for a week, your room looks like you've been in here for a week and you had those clothes on when you, Grover and Tyson came to help me."

"Oh." he stated plainly looking around to see that everything was like I described it, "You don't exactly smell to great either."

"At least I have a real excuse, I was comatose for a week."

"Well I have an excuse too."

"Well I would love to hear it because its probably something stupid like always."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he yelled angrily and I looked away, I had just insulted our leader, he could have me executed, "hey you look at me Annabeth! I am the leader of this gang and I am not supposed to be opposed for that exact reason okay?!"

"Fine," I said in a quiet small voice, "Can you please not yell though."

"Oh gods, Annabeth I'm sorry." he said. Wait a minute last time he said that he knocked all my books out of my hands and I was then questioning him how he knew my name. He ended up dodging the question. Then I noticed him sitting on the edge of the bed with the covers in his hands about to pull them up.

"Wait a minute." I said and he immediately dropped the covers and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in this room, "All these years, you never told me."

"Told you what?" he said shakily looking at his hands blushing.

"How you know my name Seaweed Brain." I said using an old nickname that I hadn't used since the summer before eighth grade.

"Well Wise Girl." he said using my nickname, "Do you think its possible for me to not know the most beautiful girl in the gang's name?"

"ugh." I said and got up from the bed and walked towards the door only to have him scoop me up and place me gently back on the bed. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

"I'm not you really are beautiful."

"Well maybe looks aren't everything" I said angrily.

"Well maybe I've watched you. Your beautiful through your intelligence, your beautiful through you kindness and generosity, your beautiful through your strategies and strength and keen senses under pressure. You are beautiful for being you. It's just an added bonus that you have the most amazing eyes that pierce your soul and seen every part of everyone, the gentle touch of an angel and soft silky hair of a princess." he said putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear and then running his thumb across my cheek, "You deserve a crown for you pretty little head Wise Girl, or should I say my pretty little Princess?" I laughed at that and shook my head no, "Well there is one thing you should know Wise Girl."

"And what would that be Seaweed Brain?" I said just about ready to cry because that was the nicest thing that anyone had ever said to me not to mention it was the leader of the gang slash my boss.

"You my Princess, need to keep your head up, your tiara's falling." I smiled and laughed at that. He pretended to fix a falling tiara and then kissed my forehead. PERCY JACKSON KISSED MY FOREHEAD! I am smiling very brightly right now and my cheeks are a very deep red from blushing. "You know you're cute when you blush Princess."

"Hey!" I said, "I might not like that nickname."

"Well Wise Girl would you rather I call you weekly sleeper or something?"

"No and I don't really like Wise Girl either. It's like your calling me a Smart or Wise Ass."

"Well then I'll stick with princess." he said smirking proudly.

"oh whatever." I said just giving up not really caring what he called me.

"Well how about I get you some water or food Princess, you've been out for a week you must want something."

"How about you go get me some water and I'll go to the bathroom which is where?"

"The door next to the closet"

"Thanks" I said getting up and going to the bathroom as he left to get me some water. After I used the bathroom I came out and sat back down. I hadn't really looked at anything in the room so I looked. I noticed a lot of pictures of girls who were way prettier than me and was kind of upset. I kept wondering why would he like me I'm just some stupid ugly girl. Then he came back in and I said, "Why do you talk to me Percy, let alone like me."

"Because your beautiful and amazing in so many different ways."

"What about other girls huh?" I said a little frustrated, "I'm not pretty compared to every other girl in the world and I doubt that any of what you said here today will ever leave between me and you and this affection that you're showing me will go away when we aren't alone because I won't be good enough in front of other people. I'll never be good enough for you."

"Hey, that is not true" he said shell shocked, "I don't know where this is coming from but compare other girls to you and they are uglier than the Minotaur himself."

"Okay, fine whatever. I don't even know why I care. After this I'll probably go back to my family and friends heart broken and they'll want to hurt you then they will and get into trouble because you're the leader. Huh, what are you going to do then Percy? Go back to Drew or Rachel and have them nurse you back to health."

"I don't know where any of them come into this, but if this is about how they treat you then think back to what I said and remember you already keep your head up no matter what happens and who tries to hurt you, you're too strong for them. Grover, just so you know is acutally scared of you because he has seen every single present member of the Bloods cry except for you."

"Well maybe I don't want a tiara and maybe I don't want to have to be strong anymore."

"Well maybe you don't have to be."

"Well maybe it feels like I have to because I barely trust you."

"Well maybe I want you to trust me."

"Well maybe I don't know how."

"Know how to what Wise Girl? Huh? Trust? Please don't tell me you don't know how to trust? Cause I won't believe that. I know you. You are way to smart to not know how to trust. It is actually quite simple. You just give people everything and then let them have everything forever or take it away when you don't feel that they deserve it. How about you give me a chance and trust me Wise Girl! Come on! Please!" He was yelling at the beginning but by the end he was practically begging.

"Fine" I said quietly.

"Thank you"

"No problem." I said and didn't notice until it happened that he was sitting right next to me and we had both leaned and now I was truly kissing Percy Jackson, my gang's leader and my crush since just about forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**hi readers! I have so much more time right now so I'm super happy about that. Anyway hope you like the story!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _"Well maybe I don't want a tiara and maybe I don't want to have to be strong anymore."_

 _"Well maybe you don't have to be."_

 _"Well maybe it feels like I have to because I barely trust you."_

 _"Well maybe I want you to trust me."_

 _"Well maybe I don't know how."_

 _"Know how to what Wise Girl? Huh? Trust? Please don't tell me you don't know how to trust? Cause I won't believe that. I know you. You are way to smart to not know how to trust. It is actually quite simple. You just give people everything and then let them have everything forever or take it away when you don't feel that they deserve it. How about you give me a chance and trust me Wise Girl! Come on! Please!" He was yelling at the beginning but by the end he was practically begging._

 _"Fine" I said quietly._

 _"Thank you"_

 _"No problem." I said and didn't notice until it happened that he was sitting right next to me and we had both leaned and now I was truly kissing Percy Jackson, my gang's leader and my crush since just about forever._

"WOAH!" yelled Grover as he quickly closed the door before Thalia and Malcolm could see what was going on in here. The we quickly pulled away and I sat back down and Percy jumping into a chair. We could hear Thalia and Malcolm trying to get past Grover they came rushing in. Thankfully we had separated and fixed ourselves. Then Thalia came running over saying, "What was going on in here? Tell me Annabeth!"

"Nothing, Percy was just helping me fix my bandages and we forgot to lock the door."

"Fine!" she said frustrated but a spark of something was in her eyes, "But you have to tell me later."

"Great." I mumbled.

"Okay, Annabeth it is time to go home okay? We just didn't want to move you while you were asleep." said Malcolm.

"Okay." I said.

"Come on let's go." Malcolm said trying to help me up.

"No I can do it on my own." I said but the second my feet were on the ground I felt dizzy and fell into something. Then I noticed that something was Percy. He then picked me up bridal style no matter my protests and brought me to my car. He decided that me sitting up would be a bad idea so he laid me down across the back seats. I tried to sit up but her said, "Nope, you Princess are not well enough to sit up. If you refuse to stay laying down, I will come with you and make you. Also if you don't take this advice from your... friend take it as an order."

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain." I said and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem." he said grabbing my hand and kissing it then my cheek. Then just as he was crawling out of the backseat of the car I grabbed onto him. I gave him one last hug and as he was getting out of the car I said, "I love you Percy."

He just sat there. He didn't move. He just looked at me until I gave him a little shove with my foot and closed the door. As we drove away down the road I waved leaving him there dumbstruck. I then laid down in the back of the car. I quickly fell asleep to the rhythm of the swaying car and black eyed peas.

I woke up again when we arrived home. It was not because the car stopped and I could feel it or because the music stopped and I wanted it back but it was because of gunfire. I was kind of scared so I took cover in the back seat and grabbed my phone. I called Percy and said, "Percy! Percy! I need help! We're under attack right outside my house! Please I need help and so do Thalia and Malcolm bring Will Solace and some weapons!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm ten minutes out can you hold out that long?"

"I don't think so they have pretty big guns and this car is not bullet resistant let alone bullet proof."

"Okay I'll be there in 7 minutes I am currently speeding and going way faster than I should."

"Okay please just hurry and be safe."

"Me! Me be safe? What about you? Annabeth is you hang up this phone I swear-" but with that I hung up. If I was going to die I was not going to let Percy watch hear or get hurt too. I saw Thalia and Malcolm in the front seat. They had their guns aimed out the windows.

The leader of the Eagles attacking us said, "We will let you live if you give us little miss Chase."

"Never!" yelled Thalia, "She was already hurt by your leader once and he killed her brother just leave Annabeth alone."

"No not as long as our leader demands her."

"Well you aren't going to get her." said Thalia.

"Then come and fight like a Grace Thalia!" yelled Jason and all the Eagles bowed.

"Fine, I win you leave Annabeth alone, you win you kill me and still leave them alone." She said motioning to the car.

"No how about we say if I win then I get Annabeth." he said.

"fine, but I don't intend to loose." she said angrily.

"And neither do I." he said and then the real fight began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in about two weeks, but I have a bunch of time because its February break so yay! No school! Less Stress! Okay so on with the story.**

 **Annabeth POV**

 _The leader of the Eagles attacking us said, "We will let you live if you give us little miss Chase."_

 _"Never!" yelled Thalia, "She was already hurt by your leader once and he killed her brother just leave Annabeth alone."_

 _"No not as long as our leader demands her."_

 _"Well you aren't going to get her." said Thalia._

 _"Then come and fight like a Grace Thalia!" yelled Jason and all the Eagles bowed._

 _"Fine, I win you leave Annabeth alone, you win you kill me and still leave them alone." She said motioning to the car._

 _"No how about we say if I win then I get Annabeth." he said._

 _"fine, but I don't intend to loose." she said angrily._

 _"And neither do I." he said and then the real fight began._

I cried. I was laying down in the backseat and I couldn't see much, but I knew it wasn't good. I begged her as she was getting out of the car not to do it, but she did. Then as soon as she was out of the car I sat straight up. I felt a little lightheaded, but not to bad then I heard the gun shots. I looked around to see that just about every Eagle out there with a gun fired at Thalia. I knew she was dead and it killed me. We had already lost my brother and Zoe but I didn't want to lose anyone else. I cried screaming at them to stop. They already killed her so I didn't see what the point was of still shooting. Then I realized I was the only one of the three people that had been in my car that was still alive. Malcolm was gone and I was devastated. I cried for longer and harder than anyone could have thought possible. Then all the Eagles closed in. They were all withing ten feet of the car and Jason had opened one of the doors. He yanked me out of the backseat, but I felt a hand grab mine. I saw Malcolm weakly smiling at me and he mumbled "I love you sis."

Then Jason started dragging me away as I cried harder and he said, "kill him and destroy the car and bodies."

"No!" I screamed over again as he dragged me away and I flailed trying to escape his grasp. He wouldn't let me go though. I was dragged away and put into a car. I don't know where we went but we must have been in the car for a long time because eventually I fell asleep from exhaustion and heartbreak. My family was gone and I wasn't going to get them back anytime soon. All I have or had is Percy.

When I awoke gods knows how many hours later, I was tied to a chair in a room made of all cement. There was water dripping down from the ceiling in a few places and there were little puddles on the floors. The room was only dimly light by a single light bulb above me. I was so focused on figuring out where I was that I didn't notice the aching in my head and shoulder. I looked down to see the stab wound to my shoulder was reopened and I could feel a small amount of liquid leaking down my forehead and to my cheek. Then the door opened and there stood Reyna, Jason's right hand man/ex/the Eagles personal torturer-interrogator.

 **Percy POV**

I was speeding down the streets and eventually ran into late afternoon traffic. I knew there was no way for me to get past all of those cars in a way where I could save Annabeth, so I jumped out of my car and left it. I ran over to a tavern across the street, stole a motor cycle and was on my way. I was almost there when I heard gun shots and Annabeth screaming in a non-understandable way. I went faster and faster then heard the explosion. I turned a corner and I saw the explosion. There was fire everywhere and for all I knew, Annabeth, Malcolm and Thalia were gone. I was devastated. I ran over toward the reckage and I could make out two bodies in the fire. I didn't know who they were, but I knew one person had survived. I knew that there was a Blood out there waiting for someone to find and help them. I put the alert out. Every Blood now knew that two of us had been killed. Everyone knew that Annabeth, Thalia or Malcolm was out there waiting to be found and helped. The only problem was, the one person that survived didn't know that I wasn't every going to give up. The only problem for the Eagles? I had given Annabeth an owl necklace when we went to camp and she swore on the River Stynx that she would never take it off. That's why I made sure to make the tracker inside was as many things proof as possible. Looking at the little blinking and moving dot on my phone I knew the one person alive was Annabeth, but I also knew that the Eagles could not know that I knew. That's why I'm taking a small team of the most trusted inner circle; Silena, Beckendorf, Tyson, Grover, Nico, Bianca, Luke and Artemis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! Sorry for taking so long to update! I am very excited to work on this story again so I'll get to it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Annabeth POV**

 _When I awoke gods knows how many hours later, I was tied to a chair in a room made of all cement. There was water dripping down from the ceiling in a few places and there were little puddles on the floors. The room was only dimly light by a single light bulb above me. I was so focused on figuring out where I was that I didn't notice the aching in my head and shoulder. I looked down to see the stab wound to my shoulder was reopened and I could feel a small amount of liquid leaking down my forehead and to my cheek. Then the door opened and there stood Reyna, Jason's right hand man/ex/the Eagles personal torturer-interrogator._

"well, well, well," Reyna as she walked into the room and circled me. She then stopped behind me and grabbed my shoulders, "so you are the last of the Chases little miss Annabelle."

"Its Annabeth." I said, as she came to the front to look at me.

"Well Little Annie, you should be easy to crack. You Chases always have been."

"Don't you dare insult my family you bitch!" I yelled spitting at here. It hit her right in the cheek and she was not happy. She slowly wiped it off and flung it. Then slapped me sensless until I finally passed out.

 **Percy POV**

 _Everyone knew that Annabeth, Thalia or Malcolm was out there waiting to be found and helped. The only problem was, the one person that survived didn't know that I wasn't every going to give up. The only problem for the Eagles? I had given Annabeth an owl necklace when we went to camp and she swore on the River Stynx that she would never take it off. That's why I made sure to make the tracker inside was as many things proof as possible. Looking at the little blinking and moving dot on my phone I knew the one person alive was Annabeth, but I also knew that the Eagles could not know that I knew. That's why I'm taking a small team of the most trusted inner circle; Silena, Beckendorf, Tyson, Grover, Nico, Bianca, Luke and Artemis._

I called them all to headquarters and they all arrived in minutes of my arrival. I told them what happened and I was in a state of panic. Okay, maybe I was hysterical, but that doesn't matter, does it? Anyway after I told them what happened and about the tracker in Annabeth's necklace watched were it was going. I noticed after and hour of watching the film over and over again, it stayed in one place for five minutes before it turned off. The best part about the necklace thought was that is told me her vitals and they were fine until the necklace shut down, nothing unusual about her heartrate, especially considering what had just happened to her. We eventually figured that she must be where the necklace shut down so we geared up. The one weird thing about us Bloods and the Eagles, is that we don't normally use guns, unless of course we really need someone to die. That was why the Eagles had used guns on Malcolm, Thalia and Annabeth. The Eagles wanted Annabeth dead or captured to draw me out. Well I hope Jason gets the fight he is looking for, because he has officially pissed me off beyond measure. He killed two of my closest friends, one of them being his sister and he kidnapped the girl I love/ his dead sisters best friend.

Anyway so we arrived at where we believed they were holding Annabeth an hour ago and we figured we might as well scout the place out before attacking. I only now two people who are good for that job so I called them, the Stoll Brothers.

They arrived at our hide out in the abandoned building across the street for where they were holding Annabeth 2 hours later after they scouted it out. They recounted all the security measures and the amount of Eagles inside. Then we got ready. Artemis and Bianca nocked their bows with zip line arrows and shot them into the building across the way while securing them over here. We counted down and then we swung.

It was easy to make it past all the Eagles. None of them were ready for me to come in with my little squadron. They had expected me to make contact and then have something of a rumble. We immediately took almost all of them out. Then I heard something that put me into a fit of rage. I heard MY ANNABETH scream in pain. I ran toward the noise and threw open a door just in time to see Reyna smack the consciousness out of Annabeth. I lunged at her while I saw the rest of my people in the room preparing for a fight. I fought hard against Reyna and I ended up knocking her out cold. Then ran to Annabeth. She was stuck to a chair so she wouldn't fall over when she fell unconscious, and she was moaning in pain in her knocked out state. I felt her pulse and is was good as ever, but I didn't want to wake her, so I quickly untied her and picked her up. I gently brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead willing her to be okay. I carried her down the stairs and out of the building to the van when I heard a faint click of a gun behind me. I yelled, "Everyone get down!" Then the bullets rained down on us. Beckendorf was the first to go down as he tackled Silena out of the way of a bullet and she to was hit trying to drag him to the van. I gently placed Annabeth in the back seat of the van and grabbed an automatic out of the back seat. I shot up towards the building giving everyone cover as Artemis and Bianca brought Beck and Silena into the van when we were all in, Grover started up the car and I jumped into the passenger seat as we rode away before the shooter could get another shot off. I looked tot he back seat and I said, "Beck and Silena?"

It was the Travis, one of the stolls, who said, "Beck took one to the shoulder. We need to get him to Will fast before we loose him, and Silena took one to the leg and another to the arm, she should be fine we stopped the bleeding."

"Annabeth?" I asked my voice cracking.

"She took one to the hip, she should be fine though." said Connor, the other stoll.

"SHE WAS HIT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I screamed at them angrily. I then jumped into the backseat and sat on the floor with Annabeth on my lap. I hugged her tightly and then heard her say, "Percy..." almost breathlessly.

"No no no its okay, its okay Wise Girl, I promise you'll be fine. The Stolls got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding, you don't have to say anything else."

"Percy." She said crying into my shoulder and holding me tightly.

"Its okay Annabeth. I promise you'll be fine. I love you okay."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."


	7. Chapter 7

**hi readers! I'm excited Percabeth finally happened so yay! On with the story.**

 **Percy POV**

 _I yelled, "Everyone get down!" Then the bullets rained down on us. Beckendorf was the first to go down as he tackled Silena out of the way of a bullet and she to was hit trying to drag him to the van. I gently placed Annabeth in the back seat of the van and grabbed an automatic out of the back seat. I shot up towards the building giving everyone cover as Artemis and Bianca brought Beck and Silena into the van when we were all in, Grover started up the car and I jumped into the passenger seat as we rode away before the shooter could get another shot off. I looked tot he back seat and I said, "Beck and Silena?"_

 _It was the Travis, one of the stolls, who said, "Beck took one to the shoulder. We need to get him to Will fast before we loose him, and Silena took one to the leg and another to the arm, she should be fine we stopped the bleeding."_

 _"Annabeth?" I asked my voice cracking._

 _"She took one to the hip, she should be fine though." said Connor, the other stoll._

 _"SHE WAS HIT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I screamed at them angrily. I then jumped into the backseat and sat on the floor with Annabeth on my lap. I hugged her tightly and then heard her say, "Percy..." almost breathlessly._

 _"No no no its okay, its okay Wise Girl, I promise you'll be fine. The Stolls got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding, you don't have to say anything else."_

 _"Percy." She said crying into my shoulder and holding me tightly._

 _"Its okay Annabeth. I promise you'll be fine. I love you okay."_

 _"I love you too Seaweed Brain."_

 **Annabeth POV**

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." I said with a hint of a smile on my lips as Percy held me up and kissed my forehead.

"I promise, nothing else is going to hurt you okay." he said with a sad smile on his face, "I know that my position as leader puts us both in jeopardy, but I swear if it means that I get to have you with me forever and always I'll step down as leader and crown Tyson."

"There's no need for that Seaweed Brain." I said.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want you to step down as leader. I want you to live your life with out changing anything, with exception of one thing." I said

"And what would that be?" he said.

"I don't know maybe your relationship status?" I said.

"Well then." he said, but all you could hear from the rest of the van was "Awe" as the girls each snuggled up with there boyfriends and the boys held them tightly smiling.

"Well, Annabeth Chase, my strategies expert, best friend and most amazing, beautiful, kind and selfless girl in all of the Bloods, would you be my girlfriend." he said as he propped me up so my face was only inches from his.

"Of course Seaweed Brain." I said smiling as he kissed me surprising me. At first I sat there stunned and then I weakly draped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When we ended it I was almost sad, but that feeling us trampled by how tired I was and how happy I was. I leaned back down into Percy's chest and I snuggled into his shoulder. He held me to him tightly and put his head on mine. I soon fell asleep, but it was the best sleep I have had since what felt like forever. I hadn't felt this safe since before my mother had died.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi readers! I'm excited for another chapter! Here it goes! Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth POV**

 _"Well, Annabeth Chase, my strategies expert, best friend and most amazing, beautiful, kind and selfless girl in all of the Bloods, would you be my girlfriend." he said as he propped me up so my face was only inches from his._

 _"Of course Seaweed Brain." I said smiling as he kissed me surprising me. At first I sat there stunned and then I weakly draped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When we ended it I was almost sad, but that feeling us trampled by how tired I was and how happy I was. I leaned back down into Percy's chest and I snuggled into his shoulder. He held me to him tightly and put his head on mine. I soon fell asleep, but it was the best sleep I have had since what felt like forever. I hadn't felt this safe since before my mother had died._

When I awoke this time I was in a white room that smelled like a hospital. I looked around and saw that Percy was sitting next to me holding my hand and I smiled. I squeezed his hand lightly and looked at him. He looked adorable, cause he looked tired and his hair was a complete mess. He had this expression on his face that made him look like a excited and happy anime character. I was about to start laughing, but as soon as I started my side hurt. I must have made a hurt face because Percy stood up looking down at me and said, "Annabeth! You're awake, and you don't look very good! Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No, no I'll be fine, just a bit of stiffness. What time is it?" I asked confused.

"Well you were out for 3 days." he said.

"3 DAYS!" i yelled nervously.

"Well, three days is better than a week." he said laughing.

"I guess your right." I said giggling then immediately stopped. I have never giggled before.

"Aw, Annabeth don't stop laughing. It sounds like a hundred sirens singing to me." He said.

"Percy, are you tired?" I asked laughing.

"Maybe a little." he admitted.

"Well it seems like you're totally out of it." I said laughing and not stopping this time.

"Well I'm sleepy." He said yawning.

I yawned too. "Awe look what you made me do! Now I'm tired and yawning too." I complained.

"Well I vote we sleep." he said.

"Alright." I said. He settled into the chair then I said, "Nope come here." He looked at me funny, then I scooted over and had Percy come lay with me. I snuggled into his shoulder and he put him arm around me keeping me warmer than I was. I was happy too. I had Percy and I was alive. That's pretty much all I really wanted.

 **Sorry guys this is a mini chapter because I'm trying to be fast and get this chapter done.**

 **-Lydi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers this is just an authors note sorry, I have to take a break from one of my three stories I have going right now and this the shortest story I have so I chose this one. I also don't have very many ideas for this story. Any way I have to take a break from a story because the end of the year is coming pretty quickly and I just had the flu which went away and then we thought I had a relapse of the flu but guess what it was pneumonia. I'm still pretty sick and have a lot of work to make up so again I'm taking a break from this story. I promise to continue over the summer when all my life crisis' have all blown over. Until then**

 **Lydi**

 **OVER AND OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi readers! I think I'm going to end the story here unless someone wants to adopt it. Sorry if you liked the story, but I'm not very good with Percy Jackson fanfics and don't have much time to figure it out either. Thanks for reading and I hope someone wants to take the story! :)**

 **-Lydi**


End file.
